Incontestável
by Glow Granger
Summary: A vida nem sempre da certo para as pessoas, mas as pessoas não são as vítimas pois 'Deus não dá um fardo maior do que se possa suportar', Nas encruzilhadas da vida Bellatrix se perdeu e fez escolhas erradas.
1. Dupla que enche

_Essa é a minha primeira fic aqui no FanFiction. Espero q gostem... e também espero que pelo menos leiam _

_Disclaimer: Os personagens de Harry Potter não pertencem a mim, e sim a J.K. Rowling._

_Lembrete: Antes de ler a fic lembre-se que não devemos julga-la nem condena-la pois não passamos o q ela passou. _

_

* * *

_

**_Incontestável_**

**_Cap. 1: Dupla que enche_**

_Lá estava ela, no seu quarto, sozinha, pensando em quanto tempo mais agüentaria aquela vida com todos pegando no seu pé e dizendo "Não participe disso, isso não vai acabar bem" ou "Saia enquanto pode"._

_Porra, se ela queria se associar a Voldemort ela se associava e ninguém tinha nada que se meter na vida dela, se ela quisesse se atirar de uma ponte ela se atirava e pronto! Afinal a vida era dela e o problema também._

_-É! A vida é minha, o problema é meu e ninguém tem nada com isso-fala ela com raiva._

_Quando Régulos apareceu no seu quarto:_

_-Oi Bela, tava falando sozinha?_

_-Só pensando... Acredita que todos resolveram pegar no meu pé? Até o Sirios ta se achando no direito._

_-O Sirios?_

_-É o Sirios, o Rodolpho, vê se pode?_

_-Não, realmente não pode!_

_-Ta mas, sua visita tem algum motivo especial?_

_-Não, só para ver se estava bem e agüentando esses idiotas._

_-Ah, are só isso? Bom não, NÃO ESTOU AGÜENTANDO!disse ela gritando._

_-É, deu para perceber._

_

* * *

-Quem está aqui?-Indaga Sirios entrando no quarto._

_-Ninguém, ta vendo alguém aqui?_

_-Como ninguém?_

_-Olha aqui, eu não tenho que dar satisfações para você, ta legal?_

_-Era um daqueles com quem você tem andado, não é?_

_-... NÃO TE INTERESSA!_

_-Claro que me interessa, você é minha prima._

_-Sou, infelizmente isso não da para mudar, mas eu morar com vocês, isso da e vai mudar em breve e enquanto isso não acontece você não tem o direito de se meter..._

_-E tem mais eu... eu..._

_-Você o quê?_

_-Eu me preocupo com você porra!_

_-Dispenso suas preocupações._

_-Nesse momento Rodolphus entrou no quarto._

_-Bella o Sirios tem razão._

_-NÃO ME INTERESSA O QUE VOCÊS ACHAM, VÃO TODOS PARA AQUELE LUGARZINHO ESPECIAL. QUE COISA DA PARA NÃO SE METER NA MINHA VIDA!_

_-Be..._

_-E SAIAM DO MEU QUARTO!_

_-Mas..._

_-AGORA!_

_-Rodolphus e sirios saíram._

_

* * *

Obrigada a todos que leram (se é que alguém leu...) Eu sei que ta curtinha, mas pretendo que todos os capítulos não sejam muito grandes mesmo..._

_Ah e não me esquecendo: POR FAVOR DEIXEM REVIEWS! Se não, não vou ter ânimo para continuar a fic..._


	2. Um beijo e um tabefe

_Desculpa a demora... É que eu tava um pouco perdida... (burra ") _

_Mas me achei e aqui está a fic. o/_

_Disclaimer: Os personagens de Harry Potter não pertencem a mim, e sim a J.K. Rowling_

_Lembrete: Antes de ler a fic lembre-se que não devemos julga-la nem condena-la pois não passamos o q ela passou_

* * *

**Cap.2: Um beijo e um tabefe**

Todos saíram para uma festa exceto Bellatrix e Sirius. Sirius entra no quarto de Bellatrix e começou a falar:

-Fica quieta, e vê se me escuta.

-É só o que me faltava...

-Então não falta mais nada.

-Sai do meu quarto.

-Não, não vou sair.

-Pois então saio eu.

Neste momento Bella se levantou e Sirius o agarrou pelos braços e a tocou na cama ficando sob ela.

-Ai! Está me machucando... Sai de cima de mim, seu...

-Cala essa tua boca e me escuta.

Ela se calou.

-Larga de ser burra, vê se entende, você vai acabar se dando mal.

-Eu não pedi sua opinião OK!

-Mas eu vou dar por que...

-Se preocupa comigo.-Fala em tom de deboche.

-Você é ta incessível a ponto de não perceber.

-...

-EU TE AMO PORRA!

Bella ficou balançada mas respondeu.

-boa tática, quase cai, mas sei que você fala isso para todas as 'putinhas' com quem quer transar e depois...

-Cala a boca -diz ofendido- eu te amo, sabe disso, sabe que é diferente e eu sei que você me ama!

-Convencido você, não acha?

Sirius a beija.Por um único instante bella se rendeu.Ela o amava, sempre o amou mas a idéia de ser mais uma a assombrava.Isso a irritou tanto que ela esperneou descontroladamente até Sirius a largar.

-Viu você me ama.Eu sabia.

-Endoidou de vez.

-Não, não mesmo, você me correspondeu.

-Vou te corresponder com um tapa na cara!

-Bate, nada tira meu bom-humor hoje.

E deu aquele tapa.

SPLAFT!

* * *

_Pequeno, não? Eu disse que os capítulos não iam ser muito grandes... (uma pág. De Word o.ob)_

_Respondendo a review:_

_**Tatiana Potter:**Eu sei que tem alguns errinhos... ninguém é perfeito né! Tu acha q eu a caracterizei bem? OBAAAAAA! Vo procura tua fic então!_

_Lembem-se:REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!_

_Bjos,_

_Glow Granger :_


End file.
